A tangled web we cut
by LovelyLuly
Summary: Star took a BIT longer to 'save' Marco from Hekapoo...and now she'll have to face the consequences... "Running with Scissors" AU. Adopted from The Cowardly Christian who Took a request from Wolvenstrom (is this right? I hope it is right)


***Happy Dance* I Got This Story,** **I Got This Story *Stops Dancing* oh hey guys, I was just celebrating the fact that Cowardly Christian let me adopt this story. I seriously adored it since the first time I've read it and i'm thrilled to be able to continue it.**

**Now before we start I have a few warnings for you:**

**My first warning is solely to Hyper 1985 if he ever reads this story : Christian never planned to have Naruto on this story and neither do I. Heck if Christian who is a Naruto fan didn't want this character to appear in this story then why would I as self-proclaimed Naruto Hater write him here? Plus even if I liked Naruto I want to respect the essence of the original and nowhere on the synopsis of the original has Christian said that Naruto will make an appearance. Thus I kindly suggest for you to go read a Naruto crossover if you want to read about Naruto so badly.**

**Now a warning to each and any new reader that may appear : This story will basically be a Star Vs. The Forces of Evil AU with some Characters and Elements from the Loud House mixed in and, as happens in any AU, there are some differences from the Canonverse of both SVTFOE and the Loud House. Those Differences are:**

**1 .Ya know how Canonverse Marco said that after leaving the Never Zone his memories of his time there became fuzzy….kind of like a dream or childhood memory? Well guess what…. THAT IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN HERE. Seriously if I did this, Marco would forget several moments of his relationship with Hekapoo and his kids wich would make this book turn into a Nicholas Sparks Type of Story and that's not how I roll.**

**2\. Sam Sharp and The Santiago Family will not exist on this universe. This is a crossover fict and as such I feel like I'm allowed to have some crossover parings here. In Fact the only canon ship from the Loud House that will appear here is Lenny .**

**3\. Hekapoo is canonically the forger of all dimensional scissors so it wouldn't be too farfetched to say that she can forge other things from metal and since I don't want Marco to spend years apart from his wife and kids (even if to them, it only feels like minutes) , I decided that El Chapo will be a gift from Hekapoo to celebrate their first wedding anniversary wich means that the Ramsomgram episode will never happen.**

**4\. Although I usually don't read Markapoo fanficts since I have yet to find any good ones (And Yeah I'm including Like Father, Like Daughter on this. I hated how their kid pulled a Renesmee Culllen because of the different time zones and I don't classify H-Poo as a Demon nor do I believe that humans aren't compatible with demons) , I do ship Markapoo so I will not have them get a divorce on this story. That, of course means that, at least on this AU Starco will NEVER become canon and all of the canon moments between Star and Marco will instead be between Star and her new love interest, wich you will find who it is on future chapters.**

** Loud House Family Pets will not exist but the canonically unnamed laser Puppies will have their names.**

**6\. The Diaz's Siblings will be two years older than the Loud Siblings/ Lincon and his sisters on this Au will be two years older than their canon counterparts.**

**Now, without Further Ado….LET'S GET STARTED! ^^**

Our Story Starts on the end of July 20. On a big blue planet called Earth…. More specifically on the sunny city of Echo Creek, LA was the Diaz residence where our hero Marco Diaz lived with his parents and his best friend: the rebel mewni princess, Star Butterfly.

On That day Star's demon ex-boyfriend Tom Lucitor came to Echo Creek Academy to invite her to the blood moon ball, wich only happens once every 667 years. After having briefly seen Tom practically explode from anger in the past, Marco was very wary of the guy so he advised Star to refuse going to the ball but she decided to magic her hair into a knot and change into a sleeveless red and pink cocktail one-shoulder dress with hearts around the skirt, a white bow with a heart in the middle tied around the waist and a heart on the left shoulder, a pink trim on the bottom of the skirt, long white gloves, and high heel boots with hearts on the bottoms and sides.

Why she did this? Well, despite Marco pleading numerous times for her to not go, she already made her decision and that decision was …..

"I'm totally going" whispered Star before grabbing the little hammer gifted to her by tom and ringing the bell wich immediately caused a bunch of flames to rise from the ground.

After those flames disappeared a winged red demon on a stockade tied to a carriage appeared and the doors of said carriage didn't take long to open for Star, producing a bunch of grey smoke.

"Hunmmm smells like burnt toast" said Star before entering the carriage. "let's get this show on the road" she said when she was already inside.

"wich floor mortal?" asked the demon carrying the carriage

"uh…I guess the bottom?" asked Star

"let me just ride with you" said Marco proceeding to do so.

"Goodbye Marco" said Star Kicking him on the chest "see you after the blooood moon baaal uuuu" she said before the doors closed and the demon took the carriage back to the underworld wich more flames raising after they left.

"ugh why she didn't listen to me. Is like she wants to get hurt by that jerk again!" said Marco angrily to himself before getting inside and going to his room.

"I mean is not like she dosen't know what he is capable of. She dated him for YEARS…..Dios, you would think she would know better by now but noooo" he said before collapsing into his bed and sighing " and why I'm so worried about this to begin with. Is not like I'm in love with her, right?"

He then thought back to an article about the signs that indicate you are in love, wich he had read a while back:

You get a rush or high when you think about them…uhm…nope! Thinking about star did make him happy but this happiness is very similar to the one he got from thinking about his parents, Ferguson and Alfonso. He did cherish the good moments he had with them but they didn't made him as happy as receiving free tickets for a love sentence concert for example.

You can't get them out of your head….no again! It was pretty easy for him not to think about Star in fact even during the sleeping spell incident he was more worried about Star causing havoc with her magic in her sleep than he was about Star herself….not that he was not worried about her, of course.

You experience sleepiness and loss of appetite…no

You don't feel pain as strongly…no

You can't stop staring at them…..uh no!

You feel more stressed lately…no! he may have lost his patience a couple of times but he honestly didn't think it happened more frequently than it usually did.

You are trying new things….yeah but that was more out of curiosity about mewni and the different dimensions than because of Star herself.

Your heart rate synchronizes with theirs….no! that may have happened once when they first met but it only happened after their fight with Ludo and once the adrenaline was over it stopped. He knew because he could feel her heartbeat when they hugged and it was way faster than his own.

You love their quirks…yes, but only because Star wouldn't be herself without them.

You get sweatier….no! his hands were always sweat free when he was around her.

…..and that meant that: no, he wasn't in love with Star! She was his best friend but to him that was all she would ever be.

Smiling after his discovery, he decided to go to the kitchen, make some nachos and watch something on TV ….that something turning up to be a 2 hour marathon of a TV show called ARGGH! Followed by three episodes of a new TV series called Vampires of Melancholia and a one hour movie about the life of Mick Swagger.

On the middle of the night, on Stars Room a strange disembodied voice said "Blood moon tonight. The moon of loooveers".

Unfortunately no one ever heard it.

**Menwhile on The Blood Moon Ball**

That night was a disaster. Tom had built a carriage and bend over backwards to make the blood moon ball perfect for Star but so far she rejected the hairpiece he tried to give her, complained about the unicorn blood and almost danced with random demon.

Now to top it off the pianist played on the wrong music. Could this night get any worse?

While Tom tried not to explode from anger Star gazed at the ballroom in wonder and accidentally bumped into a two attractive demons named Sam and Ronnie. Sam had green skin, curly purple hair, a pair of green eyes, two horns a bit similar to bunny ears and a green crystal gem on her forehead. She was wearing a seafom green dress with green diamonds,

Ronnie had silver skin, gray chopped hair and three purple eyes with a lot of eyeliner running from them. He was wearing purple pants, white shoes and a pirate like shirt on two shades of gray.

She started talking to them and they turned out to be really cool: Sam was into wrestling, could play guitar and was a major dog loving fashionista.

Ronnie was into rock music and traveling to new dimensions. The running mascara, as it turned out was due to the fact that he had just found out that his girlfriend Carla had been cheating on him for three months.

They continued to talk for a while until, out of nowhere the blood moon shone on Sam and Ronnie causing them to dance beautifully to the song Tom selected for him and Star.

Upon seeing this, Tom came back to her with a sad face.

"I guess it was never meant to be!" said Tom sadly after a sigh.

"what wasn't meant to be?" asked Star

"us. When the Blood moon shines on a couple, it binds their souls for all eternity and I thought that….if it shone on us, you would give me another chance but….i guess it was never meant to be"

"awwwwn. Look when we dated it was….it was really cool but I don't think we are right for each other and I know that you will find your real soulmate one day. You just have to wait" said Star

"Thanks! You are a great friend Starship" said Tom

"Same to you" Said Star with a smile

"sooo….do you wanna get out of here?" asked Tom

"Yeah. Let's go to the Bounce Lounge!" said Star happily before using her dimensional scissors to create a portal to the club dimension.

**Hours later.**

It was around Three Am when Star finally came back so she tried to be as quiet as she could but upon noticing Marco sound asleep on the Sofa, she decided to be a good friend and gave him a piggy back ride to his bed where she tucked him in.

"Thanks for not following me! You are a good friend Marco Diaz" she said before kissing his forehead "I hope you are having magical dreams".

**So That's it. Reviews?**


End file.
